Stalwart Kurai
Stalwart Kurai, usually called simply "Kurai", is a warrior of the Pearlfin Tribe who recently enlisted in the Iron Brotherhood. Backstory Hatchling Before it was even hatched, it was decided that the egg which would become Kurai was to be trained as a warrior. Thirty years before the Invasion of Pandaria, Kurai was born. As a member of the Pearlfin Warrior Caste, he enjoyed a childhood superior that of most Jinyu; warriors, to ensure they were developed properly, were given the most food and the best shelter. Kurai, like others of his caste, was trained in various weaponry, tactics, how to make improvised bubble traps, and plenty more. But the jinyu value wisdom as well, so Kurai was taught of the Pearlfin's past, the former glories of the Jinyu Empire, their betrayal at the hands of the hozen, finally the Pandaren Rebellion and the rise of their empire, and finally the Shattering and the creation of the mists surrounding Pandaria. Kurai developed a friendship with a fellow member of the Warrior Caste, Mighty Nulau. Nulau had bright orange scales and towered over most of his peers, making for an intimidating figure. Typical of all Pearlfin, Kurai developed a mistrust of hozen, and by extension, outsiders in general. Still, he was more liberal-minded than most and tolerated the pandaren and the grummle. As Kurai and Nulau neared adulthood, they each earned their own set of waterforged equipment and began to battle the hozen tribes to preserve the Pearlfin. Warrior of the Pearlfin Stalwart Kurai and Mighty Nulau was immediately put to work with the other members of the Warrior Caste, battling the hozen. The constant skirmishes proved to be bloody for both sides, though Kurai and Nulau managed to survive, albeit with their share of scars, torn fins, and chipped claws. When the Pearlfin engaged the hozen deep in the forest, a massacre occurred; the hozen, outnumbering the jinyu warriors greatly, surrounded and overwhelmed the jinyu. Many members of the Warrior Caste died that day, including Nulau, who made for an easy target for hozen spears despite his strength. Kurai survived, barely, but the devastation that day caused for a dark, unseen horror to emerge. Kurai limped back to Pearlfin Village, seething in hate and despair. His emotions got the better of him; when demanded by his superiors to report what had happened, Kurai slipped and became a host to a lesser Sha. The loss of Nulau, his failure, the violence the hozen had committed, the was the jinyu were wronged in the past, all got the better of him. He struck out at his fellows, though was eventually restrained and slipped out of consciousness after a rather strong waterbolt to the head. Kurai awoke, alive, amazingly enough, with his wounds being tended to by an eldery waterspeaker, Kind Tushan. In addition to healing Kurai's wounds, Tushan counseled him for several days. He was taught how to properly control his emotions, so that this would never happen again. Nearly a week later, when Tushan decided Kurai was no longer a host to any Sha, Kurai was released. Soldier of the Alliance Kurai fought for the Pearlfin for several more years, at ease and in control of himself after Tushan's training. But his monotone life would soon be interrupted as pink-skinned figures limped into Pearlfin Village. Kurai held an intense dislike for these people, the Alliance, not willing to cooperate with outsiders; he was well aware of the jinyu's history, and their betrayal at the hands of the hozen. Of course, distrust was not hate. Tushan's teachings were still fresh in Kurai's mind. Still, as a member of the Warrior Caste, it was Kurai's duty to obey. Thus, he fought alongside the Alliance in Jade Forest as they battled the hozen and the Horde. Kurai had even less love for the Horde. Their barbaric ways, favoring of guerrilla tactics, shamanistic culture, and susceptibility to violence reminded Kurai all too much of the hozen, never mind the fact that the Horde had allied the Hozen. Part of Kurai was finally glad to fight enemies not small and slinky, though he was worried for the future of the Pearlfin. Kind Tushan summoned Kurai to his hut shortly after the main Alliance and Horde forces landed on Pandaria. Tushan informed Kurai that he did not have much longer to live, his age finally taking him. Tushan told Kurai that he saw no wrong in the Alliance, ensuring him that the waters only spoke good of them. Tushan believed that the Alliance could aid the jinyu in becoming great again, and insisted that Kurai help them usher in a new age for the Pearlfin. Kurai was upset at the impending passing and somewhat annoyed at Tushan for imparting such a substantial final wish upon him. Kind Tushan's final gift to Kurai was a small blue orb, wishing for Kurai to keep it. As Kurai accepted the orb, Tushan finally passed on. Stalwart Kurai, with the help of the waters, reshaped his mace to have a perfect socket for the orb at its hilt. Fastening it there, Kurai set off to the southern jungles, where the rivers told him the Alliance were gathering. Kurai fought alongside the Alliance once they began to construct Lion's Landing. Taking Tushan's words to heart, Kurai began to take on a more accepting demeanor to the Alliance. Seeing them at their best, Kurai began to appreciate their military efficiency, advanced technology, and tactics superior to that of the Horde. Once Lion's Landing was firmly established, Kurai set out to the jungle's northern regions. He eventually came upon a camp. Speaking to its leader, Marcus Justinus, he learned that it was the base camp of a military order known as the Iron Brotherhood. Kurai spoke to several of its members, who were very kind to him, and was informed that the Brotherhood accepted any willing members of the Alliance into its ranks. Not having any official position in the Alliance, Kurai decided that this was a best place as any to start. He could help the Alliance and the Pearlfin more now than if he were wandering around the jungle. Enlisting into the Iron Brotherhood's ranks, Kurai prepared to live and fight alongside the honorable foreigners. Other Appearance Kurai is tall by jinyu standards, and significantly taller than humans and most races of the Alliance. His scales are red, fading to white on his chest and undersides of his arms. Kurai's fins are torn in a few spots from a lifetime of war, with a few scars; though he's hardly disfigured. His claws are kept sharp and thick, able to tear through flesh. Kurai is generally clad in his waterforged armor, which includes large pauldrons that make him look much thicker than he is. His helmet, which covers his head completely, has left his face a mystery to most of his comrades. Equipment Kurai's favored weapon since his earlier days has been a waterforged, two-handed mace. The hilt recently had Kushan's orb fastened to it. Able to crush through hozen bone with ease, and as Kurai recently discovered, able to bash through orcish armor, it is a worthy weapon. In addition to its value as a weapon, the orb on the mace allows Kurai to use it to speak to water, though not nearly as well as a true waterspeaker. To cut through jungle brush and fight in close quarters, Kurai also generally carries a short, single-edged sword. He has been known to sometimes equip himself with a shield, in engagements in open areas where the hozen intended to use spears, or more recently, Horde archers fired volleys. Kurai wore lighter armor in his earlier days, to better manuever through the jungles of the Jade Forest, but has more recently been clad in heavy waterforged plate that rivals the strength of steel. Kurai is also aware of how to jinyu create bubble traps, and usually carries enough supplies to make at least one on his person. Tactics The jinyu are not as durable as the pandaren or other races, but Kurai is fairly large. Still, he does not depend on brute strength in battle. Fighting the hozen for many years gave Kurai a thorough understanding of guerrilla tactics, though he rarely engages in them himself. When not in water, Kurai does his best to fight with finnesse and speed. Although tall, his lanky body can made for a fairy difficult target combined with his plate, able to withstand sharp weapons and arrows. He will generally let his opponent attempt the first blow, wishing to assess them before swinging his mace. Kurai is not afraid to use his razor sharp claws, a relic of the time when jinyu were murlocs. Personality Kurai is very respectful and kind to his fellow jinyu, and is also friendly to pandaren and grummle so long as they make a decent first impression. He values his duty above all, though, and is perceived to be cold by many; still, he has cracked a joke on several occassions. He is generally weary, though respectful, of members of the Alliance. As long as they prove to be good folk, he is willing to answer the many questions they ask of a jinyu. Kurai himself is somewhat curious of the rest of Azeroth, though generally refrains from questioning his comrades about it, to keep his mind clear; Pandaria is in danger. Kurai's hesitations regarding the Alliance are generally hard to discern due to his humble demeanor and loyalty to the Pearlfin Tribe, and by extension, the Alliance. Category:Jinyu Category:Iron Brotherhood Category:Alliance Category:Warrior Category:Back story